Brawlers, Take Your Marks
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: After beating his arch-rivals Fox and Falco, Sonic declares himself as not only the fastest, but the most athletic brawler in the mansion. Willing to prove Sonic wrong and discover who was actually the most athletic brawler, all of the brawlers participate in a sporting event help in the Smash Mansion. Rated T for drug use. Hints pairings
1. Chapter 1

All of the brawlers were talented at something. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were not only well-known for being three of Nintendo's most famous characters, but they were also known for their excelling cooking skills. Link and Toon were great at solving complicated. Tricky puzzles. Fox and Falco had a knack for driving starships. Ike, Marth, and Roy were excellent at tactics. Red the Pokemon Trainer and Olimar could understand their Pokemon and Pikmin clearly. Although he was 2D unlike the other brawlers, Mr. Game & Watch was good at entertaining his viewers with his funny and unusual movements. Samus was skilled at operating her power suit. Living up to his name and reputation, Sonic was as fast as a beam of light. With his trusty cardboard box, Snake could sneak around the Smash Mansion like a ninja.

The brawlers took great pride in their talents, they were one of the view factors that defines them. Without them, they would not be the characters they were now. However, there were times when they took too much pride in their skills.

* * *

"Three… Two… One… GO!"

With a dash, a leap, a short "Ha!", and a Let's go!", Fox, Falco, Marth, and Sonic rushed into battle. Marth and Sonic were paired in a double match against Fox and Falco. All four of them had two stocks, there was no time limit, and there were no items except for the Smash Ball.

To Marth, it was just another fun match with the other brawlers. However, it was a dramatic fight-to-the death to Fox, Falco, and Sonic. The three were bitter rivals, like the Pokemon Seviper and Zangoose. Once in a while, the three would get into a fight involving their speed and skills. In the different perspectives of the other brawlers, their disputes were ridiculous. Why couldn't they be friends?

"You're going down, Sonic!" Fox shouted to the hedgehog as he hastily zoomed by.

Sonic immediately kicked the Canidae, sending him flying backwards. "We'll see about that!"

From the private bleachers in the stadium, some of the brawlers and visitors were viewing the match play out. Ike and Link were anxiously sitting at the edge of their seats. Pit and Roy were cheering at the top of their voices and wildly jumped up and down. Amy and Tails were excitedly watching Sonic attack his opponents. The child brawlers Toon, Ness, Lucas, and Villager were idolizing Marth, who just countered Fox's Fire Fox attack. The rest of the Star Fox team were keeping their awe eyes on Fox and Falco.

"This gotta be an awesome match!" Pit shouted excitedly to Roy.

"I know!" Roy replied with a grin. "I wonder how is it going to turn out!"

"Yeah!" Pit piped back. He looked back at the match and saw Marth slyly sneak to the corner of the stage. "Hey, why did Marth sneak to the corner of the stage?" the angel asked. "He's waiting from someone to notice him and kick him off the stage!"

"I think Marth is waiting for the perfect time to ambush Fox and Falco." Roy replied.

Ten minutes sped by like Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon as the battle lingered. Eventually, all of the battling brawlers were left with only one stock. Fox's and Falco's damage was at a treacherous 90%, Sonic's damage was at a risky 70%, and Marth's damage was at a perilous 125%.

"This is it, Falco!" Fox called to his partner as he recovered from Marth's attack. "Let's knock out Sonic first! Marth can wait! If he gets in our way, we can take him down quickly!"

"Got it!" Falco took a quick step to Sonic, took out his gun, and started to shoot beams of blazing rays at the hedgehog, who was blown back. Fox dashed towards Sonic and tried to kick off the platform, only to miss.

Link awkwardly blinked and twitched his ears like a cat. "Huh?" he asked out loud. "Why are Falco and Falco chasing after Sonic? If I were one of them, I would KO Marth first."

Ike sighed loudly and shook his head at the stupidity. To the mercenary who took control of an army, this was dashing headfirst into the open battle. "Rivals. That all I can say."

A sudden burst of light from the sky erupted into a blur of colors as the legendary Smash Ball came into view. The entire crowd gasped in bewilderment as the radiant ball floated around the platform, collaborating to the four brawlers.

Like a pack of wolves rushing towards its unfortunate prey, Fox, Falco, and Sonic began to quickly chase the glowing Smash Ball. Marth just carefully watched it, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Sonic yearned for the Smash Ball dearly. If he managed to get its erratic powers, he could defeat his rivals and win the match! Today, he would prove that he was superior to them! This was it!

Fox and Falco felt the same thing. The two were the second and third fastest brawlers in the Smash Mansion. They felt overshadowed by the famous hedgehog. Every time when either of them tried to beat him in a match, Sonic would crush them with his abilities, like a shoe stepping on a spider. Being defeated by a rival was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Aargh!" Sonic shouted in frustration as Falco kicked him in the stomach, His hands were inches away from the Smash Ball.

"Get it, Falco!" Fox yelled to his partner as Sonic recovered quickly and dashed towards him."

"Yes!" Falco called back. With all of his strength, he leapt after the ball. The entire crowd silenced, held their breath, and nervously watched the avian.

Unexpectedly, an abrupt blur of different shades and tones of blue lunged at Falco and struck him in the wing with his Falchion. "Sonikku-kun!" Marth exclaimed. "Take it! It's yours!"

"Grrgh!" Falco grunted in fury. He charged a Smash Attack, hurried towards Marth's side, and released an abrupt kick, ending him flying into the air out of bounds.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Marth's screamed echoed as he helplessly glided into the distance.

"MARTH DEFEATED!" the announcer boomed.

This gave Sonic enough time to strike the Smash Ball and absorb its power. Giving the alarmed Fox and Falco a cocky grin, he shouted, "How I'll show you!" as he magically obtained the seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic. He began to fly across the stage and dove down at Fox and Falco.

"Oh cra-" Before Fox could finish his sentence, he and Falco were struck by Super Sonic and blown off the platform, thus ending the match.

"GAME!"

As soon as when Sonic left the stadium, he was surrounded by Amy, Tails, and some of the congratulating brawlers.

"That was awesome, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed to his buddy as he happily swung his tail. He hovered slightly off the ground.

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic thanked.

"You did a great job!" Amy gave Sonic a small hug and smiled.

"You were awesome when you turned into Super Sonic!" Ness commented loudly.

"You were faster than light!" Toon remarked. Lucas and Villager just timidly nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, thanks!" Sonic caught Fox and Falco grumpily leaving the stadium with the Starfox Team. The rest of the team were trying to cheer them up, as they hated seeing them upset. His head suddenly swelling, Sonic faced them and teasingly asked, "What's wrong, Fox and Falco? Are sore from losing?"

"Shut up." Fox hissed grouchily.

"You're just jealous that I'm the fastest and most athletic brawler in the entire mansion!" Sonic began to brag.

"Whaaat?!" The child brawlers cried out in shock. They quickly turned to each other. Usually after beating Fox and Falco, Sonic claimed that he was just faster than them!

"Did he ever say that?" Villager asked quietly so Sonic couldn't hear him.

"Nope." Toon answered with a worried look.

"This doesn't sound good." Slippy whispered to Peppy and Krystal.

"Let's just stay quiet and watch." Krystals said.

"I don't like the looks of this." Peppy spoke, his rabbit ears tensing.

"That's not true!" Fox argued, feeling rage flowing through his veins. "When did you become that most athletic brawler?!"

"Ever since I beat you today." Sonic cockily answered. "You should've seen me leap after the Smash Ball and transform into Super Sonic!"

"Sonic, stop it!" a certain redhead's voice exclaimed angrily. The brawlers at the scene turned and saw Roy with a cross expression on his face. His hands were on his hips. Standing behind him were Ike, Link, Pit, and Marth. Their look mimicked their red-haired friend's expression.

"Just because you won a match doesn't mean you're better than of us!" Link spoke sternly, his ears pointed up in annoyance.

"Besides, if it weren't for Marth, you wouldn't have gotten the Smash Ball in the first place!" Ike bluntly said. Marth huffed and nodded in agreement.

"Just accept the fact that Sonic's better than you!" Tails spoke up, huffing in annoyance.

"He doesn't plunge to his defeat like a rock when he tries to make a recovery!" Amy added with a hmph. She hated those who look down at her crush.

"Hey!" Ike exclaimed angrily at the remark. He sometimes failed to recover with his Aether ability.

"There is no proof that Sonic's the most athletic brawler." Pit argued as he kept his cool, crossing his arms. "Winning a match isn't enough proof! All of us have advantages and disadvantages!"

"Yeah, everyone has disadvantages!" Sonic retorted in a stuck-up tone. "Except for me, of course!"

Ike groaned in frustration as his right hand gave his face a high-five. Some of the passing brawlers and visitors gave Sonic a dirty look. When did he think he was the most athletic brawler? What happened to the Sonic they knew? Normally after a match, Sonic would congratulate his opponents, whether if they won or lost. (With the exception of Fox and Falco. He would tease them for a bit.).

Marth looked at a bulletin post, which seemed to be glued to a wall. Something caught his blue eyes. "What's this?" he asked as he took a flyer and brought it to his friends.

"Hey. It's about a sporting event being held in the mansion!" Pit said, a bit interested.

Sonic suddenly thought of a clever idea. If he entered the sporting event and managed to win all of the events, it would prove his right of being the most athletic brawler in the mansion!

"Fox, I bet I can beat everyone in the sporting event." Sonic sneakily said.

"No, you can't!" Fox instantly snapped.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'll prove it!" Fox replied boldly. "I'm joining the event!"

Falco saw where this was going. "I'll join too! Whoever wins the most events will be the most athletic brawler in the mansion!"

"Great idea, Falco!" Fox praised his partner. Then he turned to Sonic. "It's a deal, right?" He held out his hand.

Without thinking twice, Sonic shook Fox's hand. "It's a deal! Let's tell the Hands!"

"Yeah!" Sonic faced Tails and Amy. "C'mon, let's go!" he told the two, who nodded and hurried up to him.

"Let's go, team!" Fox announced, motioning to the members to follow him.

The remaining brawlers watched the rivals and their close friends leave. "I think all of us should join." Link suggested. "What do you think?"

"You know what, I'm interested!" Pit replied with an engrossed shine in his eyes.

"Yeah, I want to know who's the most athletic brawler!" Roy said, putting a finger on his chin in thought.

"I'm going to enter." Ike declared confidently. "I want to prove Sonic wrong!"

"Me too!" Marth piped up with a rare, determined grin.

"Count me in!" Roy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't want Sonic to be the most athelitc brawler!" Pit spoke, flapping his wings. "Let's go to the Hands and sign up!"

With an unsure look, Link was about to say something when Toon and his friends rushed towards him and his friends and exclaimed, "Wait, we're coming!" They crowded around the teens and followed them to the Hands' office. Villager and Lucas quietly began a small conversation with Marth. Ike carried Ness over his shoulder, who wanted a small ride. Pit and Roy were discussing about the events.

Because his friends were each engaged in a conversation, Link found it hard to talk to his friends. His ears drooping slightly in defeat, he sighed softly, "I didn't mean for it to go this way."

* * *

**Author's Notes: YOU'RE TOO SLOW!**

**OT: Finally, here's the first chapter of the Fox/Falco/Sonic story everyone has been waiting for(?)! Due to school, I may not update as often. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I feel that it might be at most 7 chapters long. Most of the chapters are just about all of the characters participating in sports. **

**Also, some people asked me if I'm going to finish "Cat Burglary" or start on the sequel of Hollow. To be honest, I currently run out of ideas for CB and I'm finding it difficult to start the first chapter of the sequel to H: TWWaS. I can try to force myself to write a chapter for either of the stories however, I doubt that they will be good. If you're wondering about the statuses of my stories, please check my profile. I try to update as much as possible.**

**I also made a poll and dumped out a buckload of pending stories. Just a heads up, I am NOT going to start on any story after this one is completed. I'm planning to start on this fanfic I've been plotting and planning for a few months. **

**Annoying Story Questions:**

**What do you think Link meant when he said, "I didn't mean for it to go this way."**

**Any suggestions on which sport the brawlers should play in the event? **

**Which non-SSB character would you like to see as a volunteering helper in the event? (Ex: Princess Elincia cheer-leading with some of the female visitors.) **


	2. Chapter 2

The upcoming sporting event spread in the Smash Mansion like wild fire. All of the brawlers were deeply interested in it like if it turned into a fad. Why? Did they want to have fun? Did they want to socialize with the others? Nah, that's old stuff! They wanted to see who the most athletic brawler was! Instead of signing up for events that they were actually interested in, all of them signed up for all of the events!

The sporting event was in four days. During these days, the brawlers tirelessly prepared for the event. From the early morning to the dusk of night, they exercised and trained until they were tired to the bone. They dearly want to earn the title of being the most athletic brawler; especially Fox, Falco, and Sonic! They wanted to prove their rivals wrong!

Three days before the sporting event, Pit, Roy, Marth, and Ike were exercising in the backyard. The three wore similar attires, which included a plain white T-shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. Pit and Roy were just kicking a soccer ball to each other. Marth wheezily panted for air as he did pushups. Ike was lifting large bags of rice brought from the kitchen.

Some of the other brawlers were also working out in the yard. In the distance, the child brawlers were playing baseball. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were in the tennis courts, which was located at the western side of the yard. Fox and Falco were sprinting in the forest.

"Where's Link?" Pit asked as he licked the soccer ball to Roy.

Roy stopped the soccer ball and wiped the sweat that rolled down his forehead. "I don't know!"

"He told me he's taking a walk to the convenience store for some snacks." Ike said, putting down five bags of rice.

"What?!" Pit exclaimed. "That Hylian does not know how to prepare for a sporting event!"

"I know right?" Pit agreed, shaking his head sadly. "For the past three days, he did nothing but run a few laps around the mansion's backyard, stretch, and eat pasta for dinner!"

Ike blinked awkwardly as he pictured Link eating pounds of spaghetti. "Well, maybe he knows a secret to winning a sporting event."

"That could be true." Pit said. He watched Marth sigh in exhaustion and watched the fatigued prince lie on the soft grass. His face was pale and slick with sweat. "Marth, are you ok?"

"Hauuu…." Marth huffed weakly. "I'm ok." He forced himself into a push position and was about to resume his activity when Roy immediately spoke up.

"Marth, I know that we need strict training to get ready for the event, but I think you need a break." Roy sternly said. "You've been doing pushups for days!"

"Roi-kun, I'm ok!" Marth replied with a frail smile. "Really!"

"If you say so." Roy spoke as he watched the prince continue doing pushups. He eyed the bags of rice sitting on the ground next to Ike. "Ike, why are you lifting bags of rice?"

"To prepare for the weight lifting competition!" Ike answered.

"That sounds interesting!" Roy responded eagerly. "I wanna join!"

"Er, I'm not sure." Ike said doubtfully. "You're kinda small…"

"SMALL?!" Roy exclaimed with a brash smile. He was only a head shorter than Ike. "Size doesn't matter!"

"Yeah, it does." Ike calmly argued back, his voice rising slightly.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Roy cockily said. "Throw me one of these rice bags!"

"If you say so…" With a grunt, Ike picked up a bag of rice and threw it at the redhead. It impacted him like a meteor falling from space into the Earth's atmosphere. Roy screamed loudly in surprise from the sudden force and feel onto the grass with heavy thud.

"Roy!" Pit cried out, rushing towards the redhead.

"WAAAAAAHH!" Roy shrieked, struggling wildly. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Ike went to the squirming Roy and with one arm, shoved the heavy bag off the redhead. "See, I told you." He teased. "You're too small!"

Roy quickly got up to his feet and gave the mercenary an angry yet comical scowl at Ike. "Small?!" He yelled furiously. Clutching his fists tightly, he suddenly stepped towards Ike and gave him a brutal punch in the stomach, which rivaled Captain Falcon's falcon punch. As a swirl of pain began to twirl and pump in his tummy, Ike collapsed onto the ground with a yell and groaned. He gently set a hand on his sore abdomen.

"Roi-kun, why did do that?!" Marth screeched, lying on the ground on his stomach.

"That's what you get for calling me small!" Roy said in triumph, looking down at Ike.

Ike quickly got up, his stomach still aching. "I was just joking!"

"Now you said it!" Roy growled.

Pit giggled childishly as he watched the two Fire Emblem characters glower at each other. Marth just sighed sadly and sat up. There were moments when he couldn't understand his friends.

At that moment, Link arrived at the scene. He was also dressed in exercising attire. His hands were each holding a plastic bag filled with healthy snacks and water bottles. "Hey guys, I'm back!" He set the bags on the ground and began to take out its contents. "I got some snacks and water!"

"Gee, thanks Link!" Pit thanked with a cheery smile. He took a bottle of water and began to sip the rejuvenating liquid.

Ike took a bag of beef jerky and began to devour its mouthwatering contents. "Link, I have a question." He spoke with his mouth full. "Everyone's training really hard for the event, including us. Why are you taking it easy?"

Link opened a small zip-lock bag full of dried fruit. "I don't want to overdo it." He said as he popped an orange in his mouth.

"But lots of practice makes perfect!" Roy spoke up, munching on some crackers and cheese.

"That is true." Link replied. "But there is such thing as practicing too much. We have our own limits."

"I see…" Ike looked at Marth, who was forcing every single of his aching muscles to do a pushup. "Marth, did you hear that?"

Marth looked back at the mercenary and collapsed onto his stomach with a pant. "Y-Yeah…"

"Go help yourself to some snacks." Link said, offering the prince a bag of baby carrots.

With a feeble smile, Marth stepped towards his friends, took the bag of carrots, and began to nibble on the orange, eatable sticks. A vivid tone of pink turned to his pale cheeks. His heavy panting turned into soft breathing.

_"Maybe Link is right." _Ike thought to himself as he felt strength returning to his arms. _"We were overdoing it." _

"Do you feel better now, Marth?" Link asked.

Marth nodded yes and smiled sweetly as he drank from a bottle of water.

"It's really hot out here." Pit commented, trying to shade himself with his wings. "Do you think we should head inside and relax in the cafeteria?"

"That's a pretty good idea." Ike replied, standing up from his spot. "Everyone, let's go inside!"

* * *

Ike and his friends arrived at the cafeteria, which was crowded with brawlers and visitors. (As usual!). Compared to the boiling heat outside in the backyard, the air-conditioned air made the room as cold as the peak of Mt. Silver. Pokemon Trainer Red was giving his determined Pokemon some vitamins, such as calcium and iron. Princess Elincia was sitting with Lissa, Daisy, and Kyrstal, secretly chatting to each other about forming a cheerleading squad for the sporting event. The Greil Mercenaries were discussing whether they should volunteer to help in the event. Sure, it was fun watching all of the brawlers participate but, someone needs to help keep track on the scores and order of the events. The Ordonians were comparing Link's abilities to Sonic's. They did not quite like the hedgehog and decided to cheer for the Hylian, since they know him better. Mr. Game & Watch and ROB were communicating to each other in robotic beeps. No one understood what they were saying, yet they assumed that they were talking about the sporting event.

"Man, everyone's excited for the sporting event!" Roy said to Pit.

"I know!" Pit replied with a smile.

"Do you see an open table?" Marth asked, his voice muffled by the thousands of voices lingering in the air.

"I think so." Ike pointed to an open table at the back of the cafeteria, next to the window.

With a small smile, Marth quickly head towards the table to save the spot for his friends. All of a sudden, a blur of unidentifiable colors whizzed by him, knocking the Altean prince off his feet.

"Hey, that's my table!" Sonic spoke angrily to Fox and Falco.

"No it's not!" Fox argued back. "We saw it first!"

Marth got up as his friends approached the scene. He gently brushed his blue bangs out of his eyes. "Erk, they are arguing again…" he sighed unhappily.

"They've been acting that ever since they heard about the sporting event." Roy groaned, placing a hand over his face.

As he watched the Star Fox Team Members and the speedy hedgehog argue, Ike felt frustration and adrenal rushing through his boiling veins. His eyebrows lowered with his widening cobalt eyes. How dare they carelessly shove Marth out of their way like if he was not there! Also, there were about five chairs. There were more than enough seats for the three!

"Stop it!" Ike spoke up crossly, making Sonic, Fox, and Falco's bicker for a minute. "Why can't you guys just share the table?"

"It's because the fastest and most athletic brawler cannot sit with pathetic rivals." Sonic answered cockily.

"PATHETIC?!" Fox screamed, causing some of the surrounding brawlers and visitors to look.

Sonic's sentence just lit the fuse in Link's thumping heart. His pointy ears tensed as he tried to keep his anger in control. He tightly rolled his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his hand. Mustn't get angry, the Hylian thought to himself. It was obvious that he was tired of the drama between Fox, Falco, and Sonic. Ike, Roy, Pit, and Marth just watched the scene play out like a movie. Some of the visitors and brawlers turned to see the commotion.

"Yep, pathetic!" Sonic harassed the Canidae and his partner.

"You're pathetic!" Falco retorted. "You're saying that you're the most athletic brawler with no proof!"

"Just wait until the sporting event starts!" Sonic argued.

With a livid growl, Link gnashed his teeth in effort to keep the boiling anger in his recoiling heart and stomped out of the cafeteria. His azure eyes shared the fierce gaze of a pursuing wolf's deadly glower. Pit and Roy jumped at the Hylian's abrupt action, uneasily looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Ike just watched the infuriated Link leave for a quick moment and continued to observe the immature quarrel between the three rivals.

Marth, who was wondering where Link was going, gasped and quickly followed the blond. "Rinku-kun, where you are going?" he asked, quickly trailing the Hero of Twilight. Link did not seem to hear him, even with his sensitive ears. He was blinded by aggravation.

* * *

Link entered the front yard, sat on the fountain that was placed in the middle of the area, and watched the cars wheeze by through the gate. He took off his floppy cap, dipped it in the fountain's crystal-clear, cold water, and wiped the brow of his forehead. The golden sun in the clear afternoon sky emitted its boiling, shining rays onto the fuming Hylian, who sighed as the cool breeze blew in his face. He did not notice a certain prince quietly tip-toeing towards him from behind.

"Ahh!" Link exclaimed when he was suddenly splashed by water. He turned around and saw Marth sitting next to him, his hands wet with water. A soft, childish smile shaped his lips.

Marth's smile fell and turned into a worried gaze. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Link answered, forcing a smile.

"You're not." Marth quietly replied. "Is the sporting event making you nervous?"

"Well, I'm not nervous." Link explained, turning and facing Marth. "I'm just bothered by the fact that everyone's participating in the sporting event just to see who the most athletic brawler is." The blond sighed and looked down. "I sighed up for the event not because I want to win, but because I want to have fun."

"But isn't winning having fun?" Marth innocently asked.

"Well, winning is a bonus in my opinion." Link replied, twitching his ears as the wind whistled. Marth tilted his head slightly. "You probably don't understand, since you joined just to see if you are the most athletic brawler in the mansion." Link cringed as he felt these words rolled off his tongue. It was probably the one millionth time someone said _most athletic brawler _in the story.

"Rinku-kun, I did not join the event for the most athy-letic brawler thingy." Marth spoke youthfully. "I joined because I wanted to support you and the others."

"Really?" Link could not believe the words that came out of the bluenette's mouth.

"Yes!" Marth gave his trademark innocent smile. "Like Ike always said, I fight for my friends! Do you feel better now?"

Link gave Marth a tight hug before releasing. "Yes, thank you Marth." He thanked. "Let's go back to the others and see what they want to do next."

The two swordsmen hurried back into the mansion as the sun slowly sank beneath the neighboring buildings.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Marth, you're gonna get sued by copyright for saying Ike's quotes.**

**OT: Well, this chapter was a bit hard to write. Hopefully, I did a good job on it. The next chapter will mostly feature more characters other than the main 5 and the 3 rivals. If you're already annoyed with Fox's, Falco's, and Sonic's arguments, I'll swear that the 3rd chapter won't have them bickering! The beginning of the sporting event might come in three more chapters.**

***whispers* Also, please take a small look at my poll if you hadn't! **

**Story Questions: **

**Do you think Link and the co should have someone (Mainly a visitor.) to couch them? If so, who should it be?**

**What's your favorite sport?**

**(You don't need to answer this. It's a repeating question.) What events would you like to see in the sporting event? **


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic angrily stomped down the hallway, towards the backyard. His heart was still thumping furiously from arguing with Fox and Falco. His green eyes were filled with vengeance and rage. After arguing over the table for five minutes, Peppy and Slippy broke up the fight and defended their teammates. It was four against one, so Sonic had no choice but to leave.

_I swear, I will get Fox and Falco back at all costs,_ Sonic thought as he entered the backyard. He looked around for Amy and Tails. Where were they? They were helping him train for the event moments ago before he told them that he needed a break. A speck of pink and yellow standing near the tennis courts caught Sonic's eyes. _There they are, _Sonic thought to himself as he quickly dashed towards his friends.

A small crowd watched Princess Peach and a mysterious black-haired woman engage in a tense tennis match. Arriving right by his friends' side, Sonic's curious eyes gazed at the woman. She was wearing a light blue tank top, black exercising pants, and black tennis shoes. Her skin was as white as snow, like if she hardly went outside. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails twitched his tail. "Oh, you're here!" he exclaimed in a whisper. He pointed to the woman. "I don't know yet. She just came up to Princess Peach and challenged her to a match! She's really good! Look!"

Sonic nodded his head yes and watched the woman play tennis. Unlike her opponent, who did not seem exhausted and kept her cool, Princess Peach's face was as red as a cherry as she quickly panted for air. Her blond hair was tangled and drenched with sweat.

"Deuce, first!" the black haired woman announced as she served the ball.

With a violent crack, her tennis racket slammed the ball and it jolted across the jolt like a beam of bright, yellow lightning. Princess Peach swung her racket and tried to return it, only to lob it into the air, out of bounds. The blur of yellow struck the fence with a sudden clash, making some of the viewers jump. Princess Peach was so tired, she completely lost her concentration, along with her ability to control the ball.

"That's a match." the black haired woman spoke, wiping sweat off her forehead. She went to the net and held out her hand to Princess Peach. "Good game."

Princess Peach smiled wearily and shook her hand. "Good game! You play very well!"

As the two women exited the tennis courts, everyone immediately rushed towards them and began to bury them with amazed comments and remarks.

"That's was great!" Red exclaimed with a beaming smile. Olimar and his Pikmin nodded in agreement.

"That was a really tense match!" Princess Zelda said to the tired Princess Peach. "If you got that point, you would've won!"

Princess Peach sighed. "I know... It was five to six..."

"Ooh!" Ness gasped. He and the other child brawlers rushed towards the black-haired lady. "You played really good! What's your name?"

"I'm known as the Wii Fit Trainer." the woman answered. "You can just call me Trainer for short."

"Are you a newcomer?" Lucas softly asked. "I hadn't seen you before! What are your powers?"

"Yes, I am." Trainer replied. "I am talented in athletic activities."

"That's cool!" Toon piped up. "You were so great at tennis! You got every shot! I like how you swing the racket! Are you in the sporting event?"

"Yes, I'm participating in the sporting event. I love to do sports!"

"Um, what events are you participating in?" Villager shyly spoke up.

"I decided to try all of them." All of the brawlers oohed at Trainer's answer.

Although he kept a calm look on his face, Sonic swallowed uneasily when he heard the little Hylian's words. His sweet voice was sour to his ears. So, Trainer the newcomer was talented in all sports? This did not look good for the hedgehog.

"Trainer, I know a good café around here." Princess Peach said with a smile. "Would like to tag along with Princess Zelda and me?"

Trainer smiled back. "Sure!"

The remaining brawlers watched the three women leave.

"Guys, I think I know who's the most athletic brawler in the mansion now!" Red spoke, not aware that Sonic was listening. Sonic groaned quietly.

"Yeah!" Toon agreed. "It's Trainer!" The other child brawlers and Olimar nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how high she can jump!" Popo said out loud.

"I bet she can swim really fast!" Ness remarked.

"Like a Gyarados?" Red asked with a wink.

"Yeah!"

Sonic had the ability to swim like a rock. If he were to jump into the deepest end of the pool, a mysterious force known as gravity would violent pull him deeper into the water, like if they were hands. He could struggle to keep his head above the water however, the hands would refuse to let go of him. They had an unbreakable iron grip. Now that he had seen Trainer's athletic abilities and heard Ness mention the swimming event, Sonic was not sure if his abilities could beat Trainer's.

"Hey Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked. He saw Sonic's distraught look.

Sonic immediately snapped out of his negative thoughts. "Oh! Umn, I'm ok! I'm just tired!"

"I can understand that." Amy spoke. "It's really hot today."

"Let's take a break!" Tails suggested. "After that, we can continue training for the event!"

"Alright!" Sonic said, forcing a smile that did not seem fake.

Yet, not even a break could take Sonic's mind off Trainer and her superior abilities. For once, he felt inferior, even though he beat Fox and Falco in a match the day before. What if he could not beat Trainer? If Trainer beat him, it would defiantly prove that he was not the most athletic brawler in the mansion! He would be shunned by some of the brawlers, since he recklessly claimed that he was much more athletic than everyone else! He could be the laughing stock of the century! He would disappoint some of his fans!

Since it was less crowded in the cafeteria, Sonic and his pals managed to find a seat without getting into a quarrel. Sonic just sat in his seat, staring at the blank wall. He was lost in his worried thoughts. Amy and Tails did not seem to notice his anxiety, though.

"I'm going to get some food." Tails said. "Do you guys want something?"

Amy eyed a chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles. "I would like to have a cupcake."

"Alright!" Tails piped. "What about you, Sonic?"

"Well, I would like to have..." Sonic was about to request for a chili cheese dog when he suddenly changed his mind. Hey! Athletics cannot eat greasy, fatty food like chili cheese dogs! They eat natural, fresh food such as a salad! "Can I have a salad?"

Amy and Tails were a bit surprised at Sonic's sentence. He did not want a chili cheese dog? But, it was his favorite food! Tails raised an unsure eyebrow. "Are you sure? They have chili cheese dogs!"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Sonic replied.

After giving Sonic a confused look, Tails hurried off. He returned with a tray with a cupcake, a bowl full of salad, and some chicken nuggets. "Here you go!" Tails said as he set the tray onto the table.

Amy took her cupcake and began to take small licks on its sweet vanilla frosting while Sonic hesitantly and grudgingly ate his salad. Like if he was eating sand, it seemed as if Sonic was _choking _down the salad, not eating! He did not like eating vegetables. The cold, nearly tasteless, leafy food obnoxiously crunched in his mouth. His face began to turn warm and stuffy as he swallowed the green grub, as he was not used to eating vegetables.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Amy asked carefully.

"Y-Yeah!" Sonic answered, nervously smiling. "I'm just not used to eating salads!"

"I can get you a chili cheese dog." Tails offered.

"Nah! It's alright!" Sonic replied immediately. He felt his boiling forehead. "Er, I need to use the bathroom." he said, getting out of his heat. "I'm feeling stuffy. Be right back!"

When he reached the bathroom near the cafeteria, the first thing Sonic did was splash the freezing, clear water onto his flushed face. He sighed as he felt the cool liquid roll down his face. Still, his head was pounded and his eyes felt like if they were going to burst out of his sockets. Did he have food poisoning? No, it couldn't be! None of the brawlers had gotten sick from eating the Smash Mansion's food! Maybe he was stressed over the event. Now that he knew that someone else was nearly more athletic than him (He refused to admit that Trainer was the most athletic brawler in the mansion), he was dreadfully worried. What could he do? Was it possible to greatly improve his athletic abilities in just three days?! Sadly, no.

Sonic sighed hopelessly in defeat and looked down at the floor. As he gazed at the checkered ground, he heard someone exit one of the bathroom stalls and walk towards his side. Strangely, the clear, scent-less air began to share the repulsive odor of rotten eggs and sweaty gym socks.

"Hey-a Sonic!" A menacing voice chuckled spitefully. Sonic looked to his right and saw Wario grinning wickedly at him.

"Oh, what do you want from me?" Sonic asked, his voice low and distrustful. He never liked Wario.

"Nothing." Wario suspiciously answered. "Just-a wondering how you're doing." Sonic felt all of his senses perking up. Usually, Wario would just ignore him! "Oh yeah, had-a you heard? There is this-a newcomer called-a Wii Fit Trainer. She's really-a athletic!"

"I heard..." Sonic groaned loudly. "She's gonna be really hard to beat!"

There was a moment of dead silence. Wario suddenly said, "Do you want-a some help?"

Sonic was astonished by Wario's abrupt offer. "Huh? Help?"

"Yeah! Do you really want-a beat Trainer?"

"Well... Yeah!"

Wario reached into his pant pockets and took out a syringe filled with a mysterious clear liquid. Sonic raised an eyebrow. What does the liquid do?

"These will-a make you much-a stronger." Wario said, reaching into his other pant pocket and taking out a bottle full of pills. "But, I can't-a give it to you for-a free. You need to-a pay for some Smash Coins." The malicious plumber put the syringe and bottle back into his pockets and held out his gloved hand. It was smeared in indescribable, dull green goop. "Deal?"

_Should I do this_, Sonic asked himself as he looked at Wario's hands. What if the pills and syringes had side effects? Also, wouldn't this be cheating? The devil in Sonic's heart pushed away the warning angel. No, he needed to prove himself! This would affect his reputation for days to come!

"Deal." Sonic shook Wario's hands.

* * *

Princess Elincia, Lissa, Daisy, Rosalina, and Krystal were sitting in the backyard, still discussing about the cheer leading squad. The sun sank beneath the buildings, which turned the sky into a fruity orange, yellow, and pink void. The boiling temperature was slowly dropping with the golden circle in the sky.

"I think five is enough for our squad." Daisy said, enjoying the weather.

"Nooo!" Lissa pouted childishly. "I think we need more! We need seven! What do you guys think?"

"I think seven is better." Krystal agreed.

"I agree." Rosalina spoke. "I think it makes everything more exciting."

"Ok..." Daisy replied, not feeling offended at all. "What do you think, Elincia?"

"I think we need seven." Elincia answered. "The problem is, where are we going to get two more people? Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Samus are in the event. Lilina, Elice, Caeda, Mist, Mia, Titania, Emmeryn, and Lucina want to watch the event, not cheer."

Lissa looked up and saw her husband Henry feeding the cawing crows with scraps of bread in amusement. Her son Owain sit nearby, watching the winged shadows surrounded the giggling dark mage. With a sneaky smile, Lissa whispered to her friends, "I have an idea." She stood up and began to head towards the two males.

* * *

"Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty!" Roy spoke, watching Ike do pushups. The two were alone in Ike's room, as Link, Marth, and Pit were jogging down the streets of Tokyo. Roy was seated on Ike's bed.

Ike exhaled loudly, stopped doing his pushups, and sat up. "Whew..." he sighed. "That's enough for today!"

"Yeah!" Roy said. He smiled brightly at Ike. "That was cool! You managed to do twenty pushups!" The redhead's smile fell and he sadly looked down at the bedcovers. "I can only do seven..."

"It's alright, Roy!" Ike said, giving the younger male a warm pat on the head. "You tried your hardest, right?"

"Yeah!" Roy replied.

"Let's wait for the others at the front of the mansion!" Ike said, turning to exit his room. He paused, noticing that Roy was not following him. "Roy, are you ok there?"

"I'm ok!" Roy forced a smile as he got off Ike's bed. He went to Ike's side and the two Fire Emblem charters began to walk down the hallway.

Although he kept a calm facial expression on his youthful face, Roy was a bit troubled and unsure of himself. He envied Ike's unlimited strength and strong body. The mercenary's muscular body made the redheaded lord look like a thin, scrawny tree branch.

_"Will I do well in the sporting event?"_ Roy asked himself uneasily. _"I'm a bit weak compared to some of the brawlers, such as Ike. I wish there was a way to become stronger in just three days."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'M STILL HERE, GUYS! I'M STILL HERE!**

**Well, this chapter was pretty easy for me to write. It would've been different however, I was influenced by a South Park episode. (Guess which episode it is!) Hopefully, people are patiently waiting for my stories to update. School is getting pretty busy for me. **

**Story Question: **

**Had you ever felt inferior when comparing your talents to someone much greater than you? (For people who don't know what inferior means: It means "low-rank" or not worthy.) **

**Why do you think Wario offered Sonic the drugs?**

**Any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sonic sat on his bed in his room, nervously looking at the syringe that sat in his shaking hands. Sitting next to him on the dark blue covers were several bottles filled with pills and syringes. Well, he paid Wario all of his Smash coins for the drugs. What if they were a hoax?! What if they did not do anything at all?! What if they had a weakening effect?! He could resist the urge to try the drug, ask for a refund from Wario, and go to the safe side.

But, he really wanted to be the most athletic brawler. He dreadfully wanted to prove his rivals Fox and Falco. In order to do that, he needed to beat Trainer, who was much superior to him. Sonic could not cower from his enemies in his defensive shell. He needed to take chances and lunge at his nemesis when they least expect it!

Sonic tightly tied a rubber band around his arm. The squeezing force exposed a large, blue vein. A nerve-wrecking melody began to play in his ears. With two of his fingers, Sonic gently tapped his arm a few times and uneasily stuck the syringe in his arms. The melody screeched louder with his thumping heart. He cringed as a stinging pain squirmed in his arm. He infected the clear liquid into his blood system and carefully removed the needle.

The hair-raising melody began to calm and silence. This was it. He had done it. There was no turning back. He injected the drug into his body. Now, all he could do was to wait for the effects to take place. Sonic looked at his arm and watched a tiny drop of blood slowly flow out of his wound.

A small knock on the locked door caused Sonic to jump. "Hold on!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he panicky gathered the drugs in his shaking hands and shove them into the nightstand's drawer. The drugs rattled as he slammed the drawer shut like marbles.

Sonic took a deep breath as he went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Amy. "Hi, Sonic!" she greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic replied. "Why are you here? Do you need something?"

"No." Amy calmly answered, entering Sonic's room. She sat on Sonic's bed, close to the nightstand. Sonic's anxious heart skipped a beat. "I just want to see how you are doing."

"I'm doing great!" Sonic forced a smile, hoping that Amy would leave.

"Really?" Amy asked doubtfully. "You looked really troubled this afternoon!"

"I was tired!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and got off Sonic's bed. "Well, if you say so." She exited the room and turned to look at her boyfriend. "If there's something bothering you, please let me know. Goodnight, Sonic."

"G-Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said, as he forced another smile and closed the door.

Sonic exhaled loudly as he flopped onto his bed in exhaustion. Whew, that was close!

* * *

The glittering morning sun that crept into Marth's shut eyes made the blue-haired prince stir and wake. He yawned softly and glanced around his room, which was filled with colors emitted by the light. Licking his dry lips, Marth turned his head and looked at the pure white wall clock. It read 7:00.

Although he went to bed early last night, Marth strangely felt light-headed. His weak arms and legs ached as he painstakingly sat up in his bed. Dizziness spun in his faint head as he looked out the window. His head began to pulse painfully, as if a dagger was slicing the sensitive insides of his brain. With a tired sigh, Marth immediately put his spinning head back onto the pillow and tightly clutched his covers.

_Why do I feel so weak, _Marth asked himself, shutting his heavy eyes. He probably went **way** past his limits when he was preparing for the sporting event yesterday. Marth curled into a ball and gently hugged his covers. He put a soft hand on his forehead. _Maybe after a small nap, I'll feel better, _the prince told himself as he sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

After two hours, which felt like only ten minutes, Marth was awaken by a large hand that gently cupped his head. The sleepy prince moaned quietly as his eyes fluttered open. Drowsy cerulean eyes met alert cobalt blue eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" Ike teased with a grin.

Marth nodded hazily, slowly threw the covers, and got off his bed. As his feet touched the floor, a sudden, unseen amount of force that shared the weight of lead caused him to take a small stumble with a small cry. Luckily, Ike's quick reflexes took action. He caught the started prince in his arms.

"Marth!" Ike exclaimed in shock. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm… ok." Marth's drained, soft voice answered. He unsteadily stood up.

"You don't sound good…" Ike said worriedly. "How do you feel?"

"I f-feel ok!" Marth instantly answered, forcing a weary smile.

"No, you're not." Ike replied sternly. He set his hand on Marth's forehead. "No, not a fever…" the mercenary mumbled to himself. "How do you really feel?"

Marth looked down in defeat. "I feel very tired. Maybe I overdid it yesterday. That's all."

"Hmmm… I think we should take it easy today." Ike explained, giving Marth a gentle pat on the head. "Link was right. We do have limits." Ike smiled at Marth. "C'mon, let's get ready for the day and some breakfast."

"Y-Yes!" Marth smiled innocently.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, and Toon were hurrying down the hallways to the cafeteria, their hearts excitedly beating as happiness rushed through their system. They darted by the other brawlers like a blur of colors. Their hurrying footsteps echoed down the hallway, much to some of the brawlers' annoyance.

"HA!" Toon exclaimed in triumph at his friends as he rushed in the cafeteria, into an empty seat. Ness and Lucas, who were panting for air, sighed in defeat as they went to the little Hylian. "I beat you guys!"

"Awww…" Lucas said quietly. "You're really fast, Toon!"

"I know!" Ness agreed. "I bet you can beat Sonic in the 100 meter dash!"

"Thanks, guys." Toon was flattered by his friends' kind comments. "Still, I don't think I can beat Sonic. He's really fast, you know!"

"There can be a chance!" Ness argued playfully.

Toon opened his mouth and was about to say something back to disprove his friend's point when a sudden scream from the hallway abruptly cut him off. The shriek made the three jump and flinch in fright. Lucas immediately covered his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. Ness anxiously looked around. Toon twitched his ears in effort to recognize the voice.

"Who was that?!" Ness nervously asked Toon.

"I think that was Princess Peach!" Toon answered. "Let's go and see what happened— OH HYLIA!"

"Ahh!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What the heck?!" Ness shouted.

At that moment, Sonic, Amy, and Tails entered the cafeteria. Amy and Tails looked the same as always however, Sonic's physical figure changed drastically. The famous blue hedgehog had GROWN bigger! His normally thin arms and legs, which were as thin as chopsticks, and flat chest had muscle budging out like a red sore. Sonic was a head taller than his pals.

The child brawlers' scream caused the other brawlers and visitors to turn around and look at the strange, even terrifying sight.

"Mama mia!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"Woah!" Captain Falcon gasped. "Sonic, what happened man?"

Samus's face turned into a bright hue of pink. "I'm not sure if I should find this attractive." she whispered to herself.

Mr. Game & Watch let out a earsplitting, surprised beep.

Lucina caught her father comparing his body with Sonic's. To the current ruler of Ylisse, he was as skinny as a think spear compared to him. "Father, what's wrong?" Lucina worriedly asked.

Chrom's face turned red. "Err, there's nothing wrong!" He did not want to admit that he was envious of Sonic's body.

While most of the visiting Fire Emblem characters were admiring Sonic's bulky body, whispering to each other, and envying it, Eliwood and Marcus just looked at each other and sighed sadly. The two sensed that Sonic must have done something.

"What's going on?" Ike quickly asked as he and his friends entered the scene. "HOLY CRAP!"

Marth, who still felt a bit faint and clutched Ike's arm for support, gasped as his entire body tensed up. Link jumped in his boots and twitched his ears in repulse. He found Sonic's body to be a bit disgusting. On the other hand, Roy clearly envied the hedgehog's body. The redhead looked down and frowned.

"Sonic, what happened?!" Pit blurted out.

"Nothing." Sonic cooly answered. "I just got bigger due to working out really hard yesterday."

"That's unbelievable!" Ike went to Sonic's side and took a quick look at his body. "Your body is just as big as mine's!" he clearly admitted.

"What's your secret?" Pit asked, a bit amazed.

"I just practice and eat well." Sonic cockily responded.

"No, there must be something else!" Roy abruptly shouted, giving Sonic a distrustful look. "You biologically cannot grow that fast!"

"Maybe I just did!" Sonic retorted with a sneer. He turned to his friends. "Let's go get something to eat, guys."

"Ok..." Tails softly said, his voice not having it's cheery chirp. Amy just nodded and the two followed their friend.

* * *

After breakfast, Ike and the gang gathered in the library. It was an awfully quiet place. Bookshelves holding books of all genres, sizes, and colors were lined neatly in columns. Ike and Pit were seated in a sofa, watching Roy pace around the room. He was lost in conflicting thoughts. Link and Marth were sitting in a sofa opposite of Ike and Pit. The two were quickly skimming through books about growth. Many thick-covered books were piled on the ground.

"How did Sonic grow quickly overnight?" Roy asked himself out loud. "There needs to be a logical explanation to this."

"I'm not sure." Pit answered uneasily. He had never seen Roy speak this maturity.

"Why don't we just accept the fact Sonic grew twice his size overnight and start preparing for the sporting event?" Ike yawned in boredom. He disliked studying.

"No, we can't!" Roy replied. "I can't accept the fact without supporting information!" He turned to Link and Marth. "Did you guys find anything?"

Link unhappily shook his head, his ears drooping. "No, I can't find anything."

"Me neither." Marth sighed, closing a book. He kicked his dry lips. "I'm really thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink." The prince set the book on the ground, rose from his seat, and exited the library. "I'll meet you guys at the backyard."

"See ya, Marth." Ike said. He turned to Roy. "Roy, some things cannot be explained yet. Let's just go and practice."

Roy sighed loudly in defeat and hung his head. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

As Marth strolled down the hallway to the cafeteria, he saw Nana and Popo hysterically dash towards him. Their feet were scurrying on the floor so quickly, he thought that they were floating on the air for a quick moment. The twins were screaming and shouting uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked the Ice Climbers, stopping them.

"N-N-Nothing!" Nana answered quickly.

"We j-j-just drank a can of Dedede's special drinks!" Popo answered. "T-T-Try it! Not only it t-tastes good, it gives you lots of energy! W-W-Well, we got to go now!"

"Goodbye." Marth said softly as he watched the Ice Climbers dash away. "My, I wonder what would happen if Sonikku-kun drunk some of these drinks..."

Marth hurried to the cafeteria, a bit interested in Dedede's drinks. When he reached the cafeteria, he saw a large group of brawlers gather around where Dedede was sitting. Orange plastic bottles filled with a carbonated drink were placed on the table. Their labels read: Popstar Energy Drinks.

"That will be ten Smash Coins." Dedede said to Olimar, who nodded his head. Five purple Pikmin each carrying two coins threw the coins onto the table. Dedede's greedy hand instantly snatched them and put them in his pocket. Dedede took a bottle of Popstar Energy Drink and gave it to the Pikmin. Using their combined strength, the Pikmin picked up the enormous bottle and began to carry it out of the cafeteria. Olimar followed them.

Marth took a bottle and began to curiously read its label. There was hardly any nutritional value in it. It was mostly made of water, different kinds of sugars, and indescribable chemicals and fillers.

"Hey!" Dedede yelled when he saw Marth holding the bottle. "You touch, you pay!"

Growling angrily under his breath, Marth handed Dedede ten Smash Coins. The selfish anthropomorphic penguin always found one unjust way to make money, such as writing gossip about the brawlers of the mansion. Walking away from Dedede's table, Marth sat down at a table and took off its cap. Hesitating for a minute, he began to drink the energizing drink. It tasted very sugary and sweet, almost like orange juice with no pulp.

All of a sudden, energy began to rush through Marth's veins. With a small gasp, his eyes widened as he felt a surge of adrenaline circling in his body. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as he tried to sit still.

"What is happening?" Marth uneasily asked himself as his body began to tremble uncontrollably. "I suddenly don't feel tired but, now I have the urge to run!"

Hoping not to cause a loud commotion, Marth immediately got out of his seat and hurried away.

* * *

Time whizzed by like a bullet. Eventually, it was dinner time and all of the brawlers and their friends were gathered in the cafeteria, talking over their food. Kirby toddled around the tables, inhaling the other brawlers' foods whenever they were not looking. Yoshi was engulfing large slices of fruit. All of the Fire Emblem visitors were gathered in a large crowd in a corner, debating who would be declared the most athletic brawler. Pokemon Trainer Red was tending his Pokemon, making sure that they were fit and ready for the big event. After when Ike and Link piled all of the spaghetti on their plated and walked off to their table, Mario and Luigi immediately restocked the empty tray with French spaghetti.

"Hey guys, the event is in two days!" Ike said to Pit, Marth, and Roy as he and Link sat down at their table.

"I'm really nervous!" Pit commented, sipping some grape juice. "We have stiff competition!"

"Yeah!" Link replied. He bit into a meatball. "There's Sonic, Trainer, and the rest of the brawlers!"

"I'm not sure if either of us can beat them." Marth spoke up.

"Don't worry!" Link responded with a calm smile. "We can just try our hardest!"

Roy, who was gloomily looking at his untouched food, looked up and saw Sonic entering the cafeteria with Amy and Tails. "Here comes Sonic…" he groaned. His friends looked up at the muscular hedgehog. Oddly, they felt an unpleasant disturbance in the air. They saw the bloodthirsty gleam in Sonic's green eyes. The hedgehog did not seem too happy about something…

Megaman, who was holding a tray full of food and unknowingly walked into Sonic's path towards where ROB and Mr. Game & Watch were sitting, was abruptly shoved to the floor by the vicious hedgehog. He landed onto the floor with a painful "Oof!" His tray clattered loudly on the ground as food spilled all over the floor. The loud commotion caused everyone in the mansion to look in shock. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Megaman asked Sonic, his eyes wide with fear.

"Just get out of my way." Sonic rudely demanded.

"What did I do wrong?" Megaman asked again.

"Sonic, calm down." Amy whispered to her boyfriend. "I knew that you had a bad day at practice with Fox and Falco but—"

"BE QUIET!" Sonic suddenly yelled at Amy, causing her to gasped and back away with Tails. He faced Megaman with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Do you want me to move you out of my way the hard way?!"

Megaman was about to get up and run away when all of a sudden, Trainer suddenly got out of her seat and faced Sonic. "Stop it." She ordered sternly. "Megaman did not do anything wrong."

"Oh great, now you're in my way." Sonic scoffed.

"I've been seeing your disrespectful attitude towards the other brawlers and some of the visitors." Trainer continued. "Stop it."

"Disrespectful?" Sonic asked in a mocking tone. "I'm not disrespectful!"

"You are now." Trainer retorted bluntly.

Sonic went closer to Trainer and held out both of his clenched fists, preparing to strike. "If you want me to stop, fight me right now at this spot!"

Trainer calmly nodded. "Fine, I'll do so."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school. Hopefully, this chapter isn't disappointing to my readers. Also, this is my first time portraying Megaman in a story, so he might be a bit OOC. I don't quite know his personality so if you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Annoying Story Questions: **

**Sooner or later, Sonic will be caught using drugs. How do you think he is going to get caught?**

**Why do you think Roy wants to find an explanation how did Sonic grow bigger overnight? **


	5. Chapter 5

Megaman uneasily approached the glaring Sonic and Trainer. "Erm, I think we can resolve this peacefully." he uneasily spoke up. The little robot never liked violence. Trainer and Sonic continued to stare at each other, their teeth gnashing in rage. "Uh, guys?"

"You stay out of this!" Sonic yelled, making Megaman yelp in fright, hurry towards ROB and Mr. Game & Watch, and cower.

Swallowing his fear, Lucas suddenly got out of his seat and nervously went towards Sonic. "Lucas! What are you doing?!" Ness asked in shock. "Lucas!"

"Don't, Lucas!" Toon anxiously warned. "Sonic's gonna rip you apart!"

"Yeah!" Villager added. "He looks really angry!"

"Lucas? Are you listening?" Nana and Popo asked the ignoring blond.

Lucas did not heed his friends' warnings. He did not want to sit there and watch Trainer and Sonic fight to the death. He wanted to peacefully resolve the problem. Maybe if he could reason with them... Trembling slightly, he looked into Sonic's eyes and softly asked, "W-Why are you d-doing this, Sonic?"

The blond's wide blue eyes did not settle the violent storm in Sonic's heart. "Mind your own business." he coldly replied.

"I j-just want to know why y-you are suddenly so angry..." Lucas responded uneasily. "Maybe if we can just talk—"

Without warning, Sonic suddenly swung his fist at Lucas like Captain Falcon. In shock, Lucas unexpectedly unleashed his spiritual telepathic powers as a reflex. The invisible yet powerful force swiftly shoved Sonic to the ground. The bulky hedgehog fell onto the floor with a great thud. Some of the brawlers and visitors, mainly the peace-loving ones. hastily got out of their seats and quickly exited the cafeteria. They did not to become involved or witness's fight. The others stayed, as they wanted to watch the outcome no matter how violent it was.

"WHY YOU—!" Sonic bellowed at Lucas, who scurried back to his friends. Sonic lividly got back to his feet and stomped towards the terrified child brawlers. "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

All of the children cried out in fright and immediately scattered away, except for Villager who was frozen with fear. As still as a fragile vase made of china, he cowered fearfully as Sonic monstrously stepped towards him, his loud footsteps slamming onto the ground and echoing in the large room.

"Villager!" Like Pikachu using volt tackle, Link lunged from his seat at Villager. When he caught the smaller boy in his arms, the Hylian hastily rolled away from Sonic just as when he was about to demolish the two with his clutched fist.

"Link!" Villager exclaimed, giving his savior a small hug. Link smiled for a moment before the grin fell and turned into a stern, protective look at Sonic.

Trainer took this moment to attack Sonic. She leapt onto him like a Meowth and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Yet, this was impossible for her to do. The hedgehog was as stiff as a block of iron. With all of his strength and a yell of fury, Sonic threw Trainer off his body with an abrupt turn. This abrupt action sent her flying in the air for a split second and painfully collide with the indestructible wall. The powerful force from the collusion made a deep, large crack on the wall. Before her senses slipped into a quiet, black space, Trainer heard shouts and screams from the frightened brawlers and visitors.

"Oh crud!" Pit cried out, rushing towards the unconscious Trainer with Princess Zelda, Captain Falcon, Amy, and Tails. "Trainer's unconscious!"

"We need to get her to the medic room as soon as possible." Captain Falcon spoke sternly. He looked at Princess Zelda. "How threatening are her injuries, Princess Zelda?"

"I'm unsure." Princess Zelda answered as her sixth sense tingled. "I don't think they are fatal. Still, let's take her to the medic immediantly."

Captain Falcon carefully took Trainer into his strong arms and he, Princess Zelda, Pit, Amy, and Tails hurried towards the medic. His uncontrollable anger boiling over the top, Sonic was about to follow them when Ike, Marth, and Roy lunged at them with a yell. Link protectively gathered all of the child brawlers and told them to stand behind him. Lilina and Wolt, who were sitting with Eliwood and Marcus, were debating with themselves whether if they should help Roy. Red was deciding whether if he should order his Pokemon to at least try to calm Sonic down. Kirby was eating popcorn and watching the scene play out. He did not quite get what was happening.

"Lean towards the right and try to make him fall!" Ike ordered his three friends. The three shifted all of their weight towards Sonic's right in effort to make him topple. Although Ike's, Marth's and (especially!) Roy's weight each shared the weight of paper to Sonic, with the three weight's combined, Sonic felt that he was trying to carry a thousand bricks. Feeling his balancing slowly slipping from his feet, he finally collapsed onto the floor. The three Fire Emblem swordsmen were sitting on him, preventing him from getting up.

* * *

After the violent crisis, Link, Marth, Ike, and Roy went to the medic room and waited for Pit. They wanted to know how Trainer was doing. Ike was repeatedly trying to erase the terrifying image of Sonic lunging at him. His merciless green eyes were burned in his retina, sending a small tremble down his spine. Man, why did Sonic commit that ruthless act? He could had killed someone!

Pit finally came out of the medic room after what seemed to be an hour later. "How's Trainer?" Ike asked.

"Well, she's awake now." Pit answered, smiling sadly. "However, she got a concussion. She can't participate in the sporting event."

"What about Sonic?" Roy asked. "Did he get disqualified from the sporting event?"

Pit sighed unhappily. "Apparently, Amy and Tails really wanted Sonic to be in the sporting event. They just asked Captain Falcon, Princess Zelda, and me to not say anything about it and mentioned that they will explain what happened to the Hands."

Roy groaned loudly in agony.

"That sucks!" Ike blurted out under his breath. "I was hoping that Sonic at least got some competition, just to even things out!"

"Aiku-kun, I agree with you!" Marth agreed. His head bobbed childishly as he nodded yes. "But, we can't stop training yet! Something can change! Someone other than Sonic might be declared the most athletic brawler!"

"But, look at Sonic!" Pit said. "He's huge and REALLY strong! Also, if someone won the title of most athletic brawler, would Sonic get really angry and beat the living guts out of them?"

Marth uneasily looked down at his shoes. He could not argue against Pit's point.

"That is his problem!" Link spoke up with a brave shine in his azure eyes. "We can't back down now! We just need to try our hardest and enjoy the moment! You know, if I won the title of most athletic brawler and Sonic wanted to beat me up, he can go ahead!" Link's friends caught sight of the Triforce of Courage gleaming on the back of his hands.

"You're right, Link!" Marth said, feeling hope fill his veins. "We can't back down to Sonic! We need to step up!"

"Alright, everyone!" Ike said, "We have one more day before the sporting event! Let's practice as much as we can! We can do this! We can beat Sonic!"

"Yes, we can!" Marth spoke out loudly. "Err, what are we going to do now?"

"For now, let's just do our separate things." Ike answered. "We worked out really hard today and I think we deserve a break. What do you think?"

"I agree." Link said. "We shouldn't overwork ourselves." The Hylian turn away. "See you guys later! I'm going to take a stroll around the backyard. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I want to, Rinku-kun!" Marth hurried to Link's side.

"Well, I'm going to try to find Lady Palutena and ask for tips about preparing for a sporting event." Pit replied. "I'm going to look for her in the cafeteria."

"I'm coming along with you." Ike said. "I'm still feeling hungry."

Marth gasped loudly. "Aiku-kun, how are you still hungry?!" he screeched.

"Don't question my body." Ike teasingly replied. "How about you, Roy?"

"I'm just going to relax in my room." Roy answered. "I feel really tired."

"Let's go, Marth." Link said to the Altean prince. "See you guys later!" The two began to head down the hallway towards the backyard.

"Later." Ike called as he and Pit walked away to the opposite direction, leaving Roy alone.

* * *

All by himself, Roy quietly walked down the hallway back to his bedroom. Well, today was really eventful. For a strange reason, Sonic managed to grow twice his size overnight. There was no biological explanation. But, there has to be a reason! Sonic must had taken something! If living things naturally big overnight like that, than this world would not be the same!

As Roy passed by Sonic's room, he heard Sonic loudly mumbling something to himself. Roy froze. Although the sounds of words were jumbled together, his brain managed to somewhat translate it! That did not sound good... Like any nosy teenager, Roy crept closer to Sonic's room. He gently opened the door a crack and peered in. The sight caused his navy blue eyes to widen in not only disgust, but anger.

He spotted Sonic sitting on his bed, injecting a drug into his body with a syringe. After when every drop of the drug entered his system, he took the needle out and took some suspicious-looking white pills. A strange feeling entered Roy's brain. He was not unsure whether it was disbelief, shock, or fright.

_"I knew it! Sonic was taking something!" _Roy thought to himself.

All of a sudden, Sonic looked up. His lime-green eyes meeting Roy's navy blue eyes, he instantly got off his bed. With a quick gasp, Roy stepped away and hoped that Sonic did not see him. Unfortunately, things could not be unseen. Before Roy knew it, Sonic was cornering him against the wall in the hallway.

"H-Hey, S-Sonic." Roy nervously spoke to the glaring hedgehog. "I'm really sorry for looking into your room like that!" He faked a laugh. "Well, I need to go now! See ya!"

Roy immediately turned and tried to flee from Sonic, only to have the hedgehog grab him by the shoulders and force him into his room. There, Sonic locked the door behind him, so no one could interfere. Roy could only helplessly stand in the middle of the room and watch Sonic pace around him like a circling wolf.

"Oh, don't try to fool me!" Sonic spoke angrily to Roy. "You were spying on me!"

Roy swallowed his fear, crossed his arms, and boldly grimaced at Sonic. "Yes, I was!" Roy retorted bluntly. "I knew you were up to something!"

Sonic stepped up to Roy, tightly grabbed him by both of his shoulders, and give him an intimidate look in the eyes. "Don't you dare tell everyone! If you do, you will pay for it!"

Instead of backing down, Roy scoffed haughtily. "Yeah! Do it! If you beat me up, I will be willing to tell the Hands what happened! I'm not going to stay silent! I can't believe you would take drugs just to prove that y-you're the m-most athletic brawler in t-the mansion!"

Sonic let go of Roy, went to his bed, and took a syringe filled with the drug. He held it teasingly in front of Roy. "Why did I take drugs? Well, isn't competition about giving the best of your abilities and try to beat everyone? Well, some people are naturally better than you. So in order to be better than them, you need a secret way to get better."

"But, it isn't right!" Roy protested.

Sonic mentally shook his head. He needed to be sure that Roy would not tattle to his friends. Maybe if he could change the topic by using a psychological trick... "Roy, do you want to be large like Ike?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"Well, yeah!" Roy answered, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The question muddied the crystal-clear water. "Why did you ask?"

"Do you think Ike has the ideal body?" Sonic asked again.

"Yeah!" Roy answered, unaware of the trap Sonic was setting up. "He's really strong, compared to me…"

"I can make a deal with you." Sonic continued. "These drugs can make your body grow twice your size in a short time. If I give you some, promise me to not tell everyone about this."

"I'm not going to." Roy straightforwardly answered. "It's unmoral."

"Oh, I guess you don't want to beat me and become the most athletic brawler." Sonic teased. Roy's eyes lit up at sudden realization. "That sucks. I guess you want a egotistic brawler to win that title."

Sonic's statement lit the fuse to Roy's powerful yet brash will. "Fine! I'll take one! How much does it cost?!" He did not notice that he was being manipulated.

"You can have this syringe for free." Sonic offered. He was pleased that the ignorant redhead fell for his trap. "If you want more, come and see me and we'll make a deal."

Sonic gave Roy the syringe and the redheaded lord curiously looked at it. It looked like a typical syringe with a clear liquid. Questions began to rush through his mind. What if it did not work? What if it someone caught him using it? What were the consequences? "Are you sure this is going to work?" Roy cautiously asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic answered with a slight smile. "It worked on me! It should work on you too!"

"If you say so…" Not taking his eyes off the syringe, Roy began to head out of Sonic's room. "T-Thanks… Sonic…" he said blankly, lost in his thoughts.

Sonic forced a smile back at Roy. After watching the redhead walk down the hallway back to his room, he locked the door shut, sat on his bed, and uncharacteristically grinned wickedly. "Roy, you don't know what you just got yourself into." He spoke to himself as he opened a bottle of pills.

* * *

**Author's Notes: IT'S A TRAP! **

**Sorry for the late update. Over the weekend, the internet suddenly went out. I'm not really worried about uploading chapters to date. This isn't a popular story compared to my other ones. Also, I'm nearly on fall break, so I might try to finish this story, so I get started on another one. Just a heads up, this story might only be at least 7 chapters long. The actual sporting event will just be depictions of some of the characters in the events.**

**I did open another poll. It's about which genre should I write. So if you're interested, please check it out! **

**Annnd, I don't really have any questions to ask. I just want to know what you think is going to happen. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Roy swung his legs as he glared at the syringe in his hands. Well, he just discovered Sonic's secret to extreme muscle growth and... The hedgehog agreed to share his secret. But, why would he do that? That would give him competition! Even though Sonic "helped" him out, that did not mean that Roy was going to take him easy. The redhead was dreadfully competitive.

Roy gently shook the syringe and watched its clear, liquidly contents splash and bubble. With this drug, he could become as muscular as Ike! He might have an easier time in the sporting event. But like Sonic, his sudden growth might cause suspicions. Yet, not a lot of brawlers were concerned. It might go the same way with him.

With trembling fingers and a restless, thumping heart, Roy uneasily pointed the needle of the syringe at his arm. Here it goes… There was no turning back. Once when something was done, it can never be undone. Time could never go back, no matter how hard an individual wishes.

The syringe shook wildly along with Roy's right hand. The drug might have side effects. Starting as a small, innocent child, Roy was taught that every action had a consequence; both positive and negative. The drug would make him larger and stronger like Ike, but it could also make him as violent, just like Sonic today. Was it worth it?

Roy bit his lips in nervousness as the syringe got closer to his left arm. Once in a while, he would act brash like he was not afraid of anything. Yet, he gets nervous around needles and syringe. It was like a tiny yet sharp metal knife covered with poison being inserted into his arm. Roy had NO clue what do syringes' contents do to his body.

The syringe's needle softly touched the surface of Roy's fragile skin, the natural barrier that protected his body. Roy clutched his eyes shut in anxiety. All of his muscles tensed, like if he was struck by a Glalie's Ice Beam. He began to perspire as if he was sitting in one of Death Mountain's caverns.

_"Well, h-here it goes…"_Roy nervously thought to himself.

_"Wait, stop!"_a soft yet high-pitched cried out.

In surprise, Roy looked to his left and saw an illusion of himself garbed in pure white looking at him with warning, bright blue eyes. It had an angelic, moral aura surrounding it.

"Who are you?" Roy asked suspiciously, raising a doubtful eyebrow. He set the syringe down by his side.

_"I'm your consciousness, Roy!" _The illusion answered. _"I'm here to tell you, don't do it! It isn't right! It's cheating! It isn't fair for the other brawlers! Do you want to be like Sonic, that egotistical hedgehog?"_

"Well, no." Roy answered. "Maybe you're right… I shouldn't take the drug. That's it! I'm going to report this to the Hands and—"

_"Awww, shut up!"_a threatening, low voice growled. Roy looked to his right and saw another illusion of himself garbed in a gloomy black glaring at his consciousness with ferocious red eyes. It had a frightening and hostile atmosphere surrounding it. _"You don't know anything about his wishes!"_

"Who are you?!" Roy asked in confusion.

_"I am your logic!"_Roy's Logic answered, giving Roy's Conscious a dirty look. _"Don't listen to your conscious! I know what you want! You want to beat Sonic! You want to beat everyone! In order to do so, you need to take that drug! It will make your reputation much better!"_

"I think you're right…" Roy said confidently.

_ "Don't listen!"_Roy's Conscious exclaimed. _"He's trying to trick you!"_

_ "Get out of here!"_Roy's Logic yelled as he rudely shoved Roy's Conscious away. Tumbling on the floor, Roy's Conscious sadly shook his head and vanished into the air. _"Roy, you won't regret it! Just trust me!"_

"Well, ok…!" Roy replied.

Roy's Logic grinned wickedly and vanished into thin air as Roy took the syringe and proceeded to stick it into his thin arm and inject its contents.

"Alright, this is it." Roy said to himself bravely, trying to stop shaking. "I'm not going to hesitate anymore!

"Roy? Are you in here?" a familiar voice suddenly asked. It was followed by a small knock.

Roy gasped loudly in fright. Thinking quickly, he hid the syringe underneath his bedcovers. "Y-Yes! You can come in now!"

The door opened and Ike entered the room. He smiled brightly before it fell into a worried look.

"Hey, Ike." Roy said, forcing an uneasy smile. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you." Ike answered calmly. "Ever since the sporting event was announced, you looked troubled."

"It's ok, Ike!" Roy forced a beaming smile. "I'm fine! Really!"

"No, you're not." Ike argued coolly as he sat down on Roy's bed. "Ah—!" He felt something hard protruding from the bed. Curious, he reached under the covers and pulled out a syringe. Roy could only helplessly look away in guilt. His hands began to tremble wildly.

"Roy, what is this?" Ike asked sternly asked. His cobalt blue eyes gazed unfeelingly into Roy's uneasy navy blue eyes.

"It's none of your business." Roy quickly replied, a tone of annoyance singing in his voice.

"Were you using drugs?!" Ike questioned in revulsion, his eyes widening in fury. "I can't believe it!"

"Ike, I wasn't using it!" Roy retorted, trying to defend himself.

"Then why did you hide it?!" Ike angrily asked again, his voice rising. The frantic, furious tone of the mercenary's voice made Roy cringe in fright.

With a small sigh, Roy learned that there was no way to escape from this situation. "I just got it today." He began, trying not to show his nervousness. "I decided to take it so I can be large just like you." Roy's voice began to tremble. "I-I knew it was w-w-wrong. B-B-But I really wanted to b-b-beat Sonic!"

Ike's harsh facial expression softened and he put a gentle hand on Roy's thin shoulder. Roy's eyes filled with tears as he bravely looked back at the mercenary. "I understand how you feel." Ike started. "But, you shouldn't do this. You're cheating. You're not giving the other brawlers a chance to shine."

"I k-k-know…" Roy shakily spoke up.

"Also, drugs can be addicting." Ike continued. "If you take too much, they make you think strangely and hurt your body."

"Yeah… I see…" Roy replied, blinking away some tears. "But, I d-d-didn't take a-any! Honest!"

Ike ruffled Roy's cardinal hair. "Don't worry, I trust you. If you did, you'll be beating me up by now!"

Roy chuckled a bit before his laughter died down and his smile turned into a frown. "Then how can I beat Sonic?"

Ike smiled sadly. "The only way to beat him is to try your hardest. Other than that, there isn't any other way."

"Oh…" Roy said softly.

"Don't give me that look!" Ike responded, trying to lighten Roy's spirits. "Even though Sonic's muscular like me, that doesn't mean that he can win every event! It's possible, but I doubt it could happen!"

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! You know how slow I am in my matches!" Ike said. Roy smiled at the statement. When fighting against quick brawlers such as Toon, Fox, and Falco, Ike looked as slow as a Slowbro.

"Just accept the way you are." Ike continued. "We all have our advantages and disadvantages. Appreciate them!"

The light bulb flashed on in Roy's head. Ike was right. It was not possible for someone to be extremely talented in all sports! Everyone has features that had their advantages and disadvantages!

"Alright! Thanks, Ike!" Roy gave Ike a tight hug.

"I have a question." Ike abruptly said as Roy released him. "How did you get the drug anyway?"

Roy swallowed nervously. "I got it from Sonic. Ike, Sonic was doing drugs all along! That's how he got so big overnight!"

Ike gazed angrily at the ground. Roy blinked awkwardly as the silence filled the air. So, that egotistic hedgehog tried to trick Roy to do drugs?! That was cruel! He taunted Roy with his desires and ego! Because of this, Roy almost demolished his personality and future!

"I'm going to have a little chat with that hedgehog." Ike finally spoke in a low tone as he got off Roy's bed.

Roy quickly trailed the fuming mad Ike. He smirked a bit. Sonic was finally getting what was coming towards him!

* * *

**Author's Notes: *glances at readers angry at late update and cliffhanger* *runs away like heck* **

**Whew, sorry for the late update (For the one millionth time!). Even though I'm on fall break, I still have some homework (groan) to finish and school sports to attend. Also, I hope I'm doing a good job on this story and making it enjoyable. Again, this isn't one of my best stories. Luckily, my next story is SUPERIOR to this one! So, hold on! **


End file.
